Outside The Box
by Sneakernet
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the Marauders went to Muggle Middle School for two weeks? Quiet insane, must be hyper to read. Has some inside jokes, will get better as gets longer
1. The letter, and the short chapter

The Marauders Go To Muggle Middle School  
  
A/N- Just to let you know, in all my fics Peter has spontaneuosly died over the summer because I hate him. And thanks Smudged for the food ideas  
  
14 year old James and Sirius had been spending their summer at their best friend, Remus Lupin's, house.  
  
They had spent the day outside, playing Quidditch, and had finally come in for some lemonade and lunch. Sirius, deciding he wanted to make lunch for some reason, stood up and ran  
  
around the kitchen, not letting anyone see what he was making. He made Remus and James sit down at the table and brought over a tray of corn chip sandwiches. James and Remus looked at each other   
  
and bit their lips. "Urm, Thanks!" Said Remus, looking down at the gross sandwich. "Yeah! I love these!" James pretended to scarf one down down but threw it secretly one th floor. Remus took a bite of his.   
  
"Yum," he said, trying to swallow it. Sirius sat down and stuffed three sandwiches into his mouth at once. James wondered vaguely how he stayed so thin, the way he ate.  
  
They were saved from eating anymore by a great golden owl swooping in and dropping three letters in the center of the table, one adressed to each of them. James opened his   
  
and read aloud-  
  
Dear Mr. James Potter,  
  
After conferring with the head of Muggle Security, we have decided to send a few children who came from wizarding families to a muggle middle   
  
school for the first two weeks of term, so they could see what life for muggles is like. You will automatically recive an OWL in Muggle Studies with out any study if you accept this offer.  
  
You, along with Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black. have been chosen for this once-in-a-lifetime experiance. Two muggle-born students from the Salem Witches Federation will be at the school also   
  
to help you with any problems and to guide you.  
  
The students from Salem, Mrs.Tinumtes an Mrs. Susites, will meet you at Mr. Lupin's house with a portkey on August 10th, the day before school starts.  
  
  
  
Thank you.  
  
-The Minister of Magic  
  
Sirius and Remus's letters were the same. "Hmm.. August 10th. That's tommorrow!" "At least its before Hogwarts starts, so were not missing any of it." James added. "But that means  
  
even more school!" Sirius whined. "Deal." Remus said, putting his hand in Sirius's face. "I want to go." "So do I!" said James. 


	2. Chapter TwoHilari and Jacki

Chapter Two- Hilari and Jacki  
  
At 10:00 sharp the doorbell at Remus Lupin's house rang. The boys, knowing it must be the two girls from Salem, rushed downstairs Remus opened the door while James   
  
and Sirius crowded behind him. Two girls stood at the door, one was blonde with her hair up in a funky style, wearing baggy black pants and a black quarter sleeve shirt with a   
  
red one over it. She had   
  
so many black and red braceltes with spikes and such on her left arm it would have been impossible to count. With one look at her brown eyes you could see she was very   
  
misunderstood and yet very intelligent and clever. The other one had long, wavy, light brown hair and sparkling blue-gray eyes that were a different world all together.   
  
She looked both plain and complex at the same time.   
  
  
  
"Hi," the girl dressed in black said in a a southren accent. "Im Hilari, and this is Jacki," She motioned to the girl beside her.   
  
Sirius stepped in front of Remus, who was staring Hilari, dumbfounded, and said, "Im Sirius, and these are my best friends Remus Lupin, and James Potter,"  
  
  
  
Hilari shook his hand. "So.. want help with your stuff?" she asked brightly. She shoved her elbow into Jacki, who had been standing there, daydreaming. "No,   
  
we can get it." said James. Hilari just walked in a picked up a trunk, not listening. Jacki followed and picked up another. Sirius picked up he last one and they headed out the door.   
  
"So where is this 'middle' school and how are getting there?" Remus asked, walking beside Sirius. "Here's a portkey, and we get the bus every morning." said Jacki.   
  
James, confused, muttered "Huh?" as all five touched the old rag and were off with a whoosh.  
  
  
  
"Muggle school isnt like Hogwarts, you only stay there during the day and come home to your house at night. Salem isnt like Hogwarts either, we go to muggle school during   
  
they day,because in America you pretty much have to, and go to Salem for a few hours after every day, but the term doesnt start till after you leave," Hilari explained when they thudded   
  
onto Hill Road, Georgia, USA. "Bus?   
  
The Knight Bus?" asked James. "No, school bus!" Hilari heaved. "You take over," She gestured to Jacki. Jacki nodded. "Every morning we go to the   
  
bus stop at the end of the road and wait for the bus to get there. Then we get on and it takes us to school." She breathed. "I think I get it!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"You better!" Hilari looked at Jacki. This was going to be harder than they had thought.  
  
  
  
"This is my house," said Jacki, stopping in front of a little brick house. The five teens walked in, and Jacki gave them the grand tour. "This," She said, "is the living room. And  
  
these, are my parents." She gestured to the adults sitting on the couch. "Mom, Dad, these are Remus, Sirius, and James, the kids from Hogwarts." "Hi kids!" Jacki's mom   
  
waved and stood up. "You boys can sleep upstairs in the guest bedroom, there's bunkbeds in there. And you can call me Mrs. Linda," She left the room and went into the kitchen   
  
to make lunch.  
  
The kids went upstairs, depositing their trunks in their room. "Okay, there's a few things we need to explain before we go off to school," Hilari said, climbing onto the top bunk  
  
in the guest bedroom. Jacki climbed up after her, and the boys followed. "First off- Lockers." The boys looked at each other. "Lockers are like little boxes you can keep your  
  
books and junk in until that particular class. You will have a combination of numbers to open it. DO NOT FORGET IT." "Okay." the three boys answered in unison. "You will be writing  
  
with penicls, not quills." Jacki got out a mechanical pencil from her pocket and motioned to it. "Okay, then, instead of the food appearing on the table, you will have to stand in line with   
  
a tray to get it." "Is that it?" Hilari looked at Emily. "I think so. But you have to meet our freinds, Kris and Sara, or you wont know what the hell is going on and its going to be good to have   
  
some friends other than us before you get there, just in case your not in all of our classes. Ever used a telephone?" Remus nodded and the other two boys shook their heads.   
  
"Well, it's this," Hilari motioned to the phone. "Everyone has a number, and you dial it with these buttons to talk to them. We'er going to do three way, which means three people with   
  
differnt numbers can talk at the same time. We can all talk for our number, because Im going to put it on speaker-phone." Everyone nodded and Hilari dialed Kris's number.   
  
"Can I speak to Kris please?" She asked. "Hey girl! Those new exchange student boys are here, and Im going to do three way and let them met you and Sara." Hilari dialed   
  
another number. "hey Sara! Those exchange boys are here and Im going to put us on speaker. Kris's on the line too." She put her hand over the reciever and said "If anyone asks,  
  
your from St. John's Boarding School in Alaska." and pressed the speaker phone button. "Guys?" Jacki said. "Yes!" came too girl's voices from the telephone holder. Sirius and James   
  
looked at each other, amazed. "These are Remus, Sirius, and James. Say Hi." The boys echoed "Hi!" "This is their first week in a public middle school help them out if there lost or   
  
something." Jacki chided. "Why don't we just come over there? To your house? We ARE your neighbors...." "Oh right!" Hilari remebered. "Dont blame me, I dont live here!" "We'll met you   
  
in the yard," added Jacki. "K" they heard, and the line was dead.   
  
  
  
"Come'n" Jacki said, climbing down and walking outside onto the fire escape(dont ask) in the bedroom and down the steps, the rest following her. Two girls stood in the yard.  
  
"Guys, this is Kris," Jacki said, pointing to the pretty girl on the left with short brown hair and auburn highlights. "Hi!" She waved. "And this is Sara," Hilari pointed to the other girl, who   
  
had long reddish hair. "And these are James Potter," she said, pointing to James. "Sirius Black," Sirius grinned. "And Remus Lupin." Remus smiled good-naturedly. "Wanna go to the   
  
mall and the movies to mourn the end of summer?" Kris asked. Her voice was a little stuttery, and when you first meet her it is hard to understand. Hilari and Jacki looked at each   
  
other. The guys didnt know what a mall or movies were... Hilari tried to solve the problem by answering, "Yes we want to go to the mall, the place where teenagers go to hang and   
  
shop, and to the movies, where you watch moving pictures that tell a story." The boys looked at each other with lookis of dawning comprehension. "Oookaaayy....." Sara said. They   
  
obviously weren't witches.   
  
The seven headed off toward the mall, which was in walking distance, chatting about things that Sirius, Remus, and James hardly understood a word of. When they were in the   
  
parking lot a boy wearing a hat with a skull cap came over to them, riding what looked like a board with four wheels. "Whats that?" James asked, before he thought. "We dont have   
  
those in Alaska," He added apologetically. "Guys, this is Chaz." Jacki introduced them. "This is Sirius, Remus, and James." Chaz nodded. "Its a skate board.   
  
Wanna try?" he leaned it back and stepped off. He leaned over and whispered in Sirius's ear, "The chicks dig it," "Yes!" Sirius said, putting one foot on the skate board and then the   
  
other. "This is easy!" He said. "Now you have to actually move." Sirius pushed himself with one foot and a second later was lying to the cement. "What happened?" Everyone laughed.  
  
James tried next, and he successfully got around this big pole with a box at the top(He was later told it was called a 'street light') before falling off. Surprisingly Remus stayed on the   
  
longest, making it all the way to the door before he fell. "Well, see yall later!" Chaz left them and skated off.   
  
  
  
Kris sighed. "I hate Samantha." Hilari turned toward the boys and explained, "Kristen used to go out with Chaz. He kind of ditched her for Samantha, who is Sara's, he went   
  
out with her too, friend. I I think she still likes him...." As they opened the door and the boys were suddenly surruounded by hundreds of people, most wearing clothes that said   
  
"Amercrombie" or "Amercrombie and Fitch". "AHHH! What the hell is Amercrombie?" Sirius said a bit loudly. Several passing people looked at him oddly, including Kris and Sara.  
  
"Its a stupid fad, a store that like all the popular, rich, snobby preps shop at. I personally hate it." "Amen!" said Jacki. "Wow, look at all the people from school!" Kris gaped. Everyone   
  
they saw was from school. "Lets introduce these guys to some on them," Sara said dragging them over to a clump of people who stood talking by the railing.   
  
Several girls dashed looks at Sirius and then didnt seem to be able to get their eyes off him. Sirius enjoyed the attention. "Hey Tom, Susie, Karly, Mel, Zach. This are  
  
Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter." said Jacki. "Howdy," James said, and Sirius followed with a "Hello!" Remus smiled. They started to talk about the up-coming  
  
"Sadie Hawkins Dance", whatever that was. They listened, occaisionally nodding or saying "yeah."   
  
" Want to go see a movie with us?" asked Hilari. "Sure!" Everyone agreed, and they all stood in line and got tickets for "The Pirates Of The Carribean." They sat in the theatre,   
  
waiting for it to get dark. Hilari and Jacki explained in whispers that once it got dark, they all had to shut up and watch the movie. Sirius apparently thought this did not apply to him and   
  
got Hilari, Jacki, Remus, James, and himself kicked out of the theatre.  
  
"Oh well!" Jacki sighed. The went to MdDonalds in the Food Court, and it took some explaining to get the boys to understand what a hamburger was.  
  
"Why is called a ham-burger if its made from a cow? asked Remus. "So its like a sandwich?" James asked. "Yeah," Jacki rolled her eyes. "Then why is it called a Ham-burger and  
  
not a cow sandwich?" "JUST EAT IT!" Hilari said loudly, throwing a wrapped-up hamburger at James.  
  
They met Sara and Kris after the movie got out and walked home, where Jacki explained what a TV was and sat watching it until they were forced to go to bed.  
  
The boys couldnt wait to go to muggle school,and they talked excitedly about it as they fell asleep. Over in Jacki's room, her and Hilari werent so sure. 


End file.
